


The New World

by AzureFlare, Rissa_rarity



Series: BDSM-verse [1]
Category: MasaeAnela - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureFlare/pseuds/AzureFlare, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rissa_rarity/pseuds/Rissa_rarity
Summary: Alec wakes up in a world of BDSM, with no memory of how he got there. He is taken in, by a Domme and a Sub.This is the story of thier lives.
Relationships: Reese Dressler/Jonathan Wheeler, Shauntelle Kikue/Emile Rosales-Birou
Series: BDSM-verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595869
Kudos: 3





	The New World

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to my wonderful beta, Rissa Rarity, for working so hard to make this happen :)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy ❤

Alec woke up. He felt cold. It felt wrong. Like the time his older brother and his friends had dared him to go on space mountain and he had. Like his eyes were going to pop, and his entire body felt numb. 

He slowly opened his eyes. He heard…people walking and talking? What? He had been sure he had closed his windows last night, there could be no one possibly loud enough to- he nearly had a heart attack at what he saw.

People. Lots of people. He was outside, and the worst part was that these people didn't even appear to be 'normal'. Some had leads. Leads attached to other people. Who were wearing collars, like for dogs, but designed for humans. 

Some were even, he realised as a blush crept along his cheeks, entirely naked and nobody seemed to bat an eye.

He stood up and looked down. Thankfully, he was clothed and unharmed, but he had to find out wht was going on. He checked his phone, but the screen was cracked, and completely unresponsive. The date and time just kept flickering, and random symbols appeared, preventing him from making sense of anything on the screen. 

"God DAMN IT!" he cursed, and a few people stared and glared at him.

He glared right back, and some scoffed, murmuring thing such as ' What an unruly, untrained sub.' 

Another said ' In my day, we had subs taught how to properly behave. '

He didn't understand what a 'Sub' was, but sighed and shook his head. He needed to make sense of this. He needed to get home. He needed…he needed to sit down.

His head hurt, everything spun. 

He didn't realise he was on the ground crying with his eyes closed as tight as possible and his hands digging into his blonde hair until he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

'- Okay? Hello? Are you ok ? Do you need help?" Said the voice, and he opened his eyes to see a smiling male, with warm eyes, and a blue file folder under his other arm.

A woman stood behind him, one arm on her hip, an eyebrow raised, but a completely neutral expression.

The man was wearing a collar, but was entirely clothed. He wire a red polos shirt with white stripes, and blue jeans, with black converse. 

The woman wore entirely black. Black shoes, black jeans, black shirt and black leather jacket. 

"Hey, there. You seemed upset. Is your Dom nearby? Do you know where they are? We can help you find them, if you're lost" he said, gently.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Alec eased his hands from his head, and took a few deep breaths.

"I don't…I don't know what a Dom is, and I don't know where I am" he said, voice hoarse from fear.

The man looked shocked and the woman's face shifted to surprise and concern.

"How do you not know what a Dom is? Are you being serious?" The man asked.

"Yes. I just woke up here and I don't know what to do" Alec said, anxiety gnawing at him.

The man turned to the woman, with a look that Alec couldn't read. She looked at him and frowned, but eventually sighed and said.

"I can't say no to that face. Come on. You can come home with us" she said, and motioned for the two males to follow, as she turned. The man smiled warmly and stood up, without missing a beat and moved to follow her, before turning to Alec.

"Come on. Keep up" he smiled.

"You can't seriously be inviting me to your house, or expect me to come with you!" Alec said, shocked. How could someone be so trusting?

The woman turned, her eyes blasing with a different emotion. 

"Emile. My side. That's an order from your Dominant." She said, and Emile instantly stood to attention, walked to beside her, and stood silently beside her.

She smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

"Thank you. Such a beautiful, obedient sub" she said fondly, before turning to Alec again. 

"You. What's your name?" She said.

"Alec. My name is Alec." He said, shocked by how she had commanded someone so easily.

"Well, Alec. I have no time to wait for a Sub who I've just met to make up his mind. You can either come with us, or you can be a victim of a murder, or you can be kidnapped by a gang and forcibly broken into submission. It's your choice. I will not have my sub feeling bad for your failure to accept his offer. Either follow me now, or stay here. " she said. 

Really, this woman, or Masae as Alec would learn later, cared very much about Alec. She wasn't a harsh domiant, but she needed to make a display. This kept strangers eyes off of the obviously confused submissive, aswell as ensuring he would begin to understand exactly how things worked. If he wanted them to help him, if he wanted to be a part of this world, he would have a dominant. She needed to show him what that was like.

Though, she still wasn't entirely convinced he was telling the truth. He might be a drone for one of those gangs of dominants who broke subs into submission through force. If he tried anything, she'd be waiting with a pair of handcuffs and a slap to he face. 

She smiled as he nodded slowly, understanding her command.

"Good. Thank you. I just knew you'd see it my way." She smiled, and began walking. She heard the two males footsteps following her and smiled. 

Emile opened the folder and began reading silently. He was a teacher, and was looking over a few homeworks he had been given. 

Alec was too awkward and confused to say anything else, so remained silent for the rest of the walk. 

Eventually, they arrived home, and Masae unlocked the door. She walkes in first, and the Subs followed, Masae closing the door behind the two.

She made a point of, as Alec walked past her, taking a quick glimpse at the back of his neck. A red triangle greeted her.

So he was atleast definitely a sub. She had thought he was tall for a submissive, though he was slightly slim. Maybe a bit underweight. If he chose to be her sub, she'd need to sort that out. Any responsible dominant would if thier sub wasn't healthy. 

Though, again, they had a while before that question was raised. Right now, as Emile asked for Alec to follow him to the kitchen table, to talk , they had other things to discuss.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A white backdrop is shown, before it shows a beautiful and elegant female submissive in a white dress, blonde hair blowing elegantly in the wind, as she touches her bare neck.

A voice over is heard.

"Do you want to let your Sub know they're special this holiday season? Say it with Alexis. One of the worlds top designer in personalised collars.

Why settle for second best? When you can have Alexis. 

The same sub as before is shown dancing with a handsome Dom in a tuxedo, as she herself is dressed in a beautiful, red flowing dress. She is wearing a gorgeous collar, with white lace and gems embroidered into it.

A price tag is seen at the end, detailing the collar seen as only $500. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So. Firstly, you, Alec, are a 'Sub' . As you said you don't understand what that means, I will explain it, even though I'm still not sure I believe that you don't know what it is. " Masae said.

"A Sub, or submissive, is a human being who put simply, submits to a Dominant. Submissibes are smaller, and more flexible than a Dominant. They have faster healing capabilities, and are more in touch with thier emotions. They have strong parental instincts, and animals tend to enjoy playing with subs more than Domiannts, though are much better behaved for Dominants. " she said.

"Emile is a submissive, of course, as you are. Unlike you, Emile has earned his collar. This is a symbol of my love for him, and his excellent behaviour and standards. You will need to work hard, as a Sub, to earn your collar. " she said 

Alec was confused. 

"Why?" He asked.

Masae answered him promptly.

"A collar shows you are taken. If you have a collar, then no other Dominants may approach you to pursue a romantic relationship, without acquiring the anger of Society, and of course, your Dominant." She said. 

"It will protect gangs from going after you, and prevent any, shall we say, less morally upstanding Dominants, from having thier way with you." She saw the sub shiver in horror at the thought and smiled.

"You are very pretty, though. I'm sure your dominant will love you dearly. They'll probably spoil you.. " she smiled. 

"Now. A dominant, like myself, or a 'Dom' or ' Domme' , is out simply, a subs opposite. I am dominant. Emile, and you, will answer to me. I am who you look to for care, guidance and , of course, affection, though Emile is also a source of these things. If you want to be my sub, you will listen to me when I speak. If I put down a rule, you must follow it, as it is thier to keep you safe. If you are genuinely made unhappy for a justifiable reason by one of my rules or requests, then may bring it up to me, so that I may solve the issue" she said.

"Now. Alec. The world is a dangerous place. I don't want to send you out into it. I will be honest, I am not sure if I trust you and believe you. But I'm willing to give you a chance, and to teach you if you honestly are telling the truth. But to do that, I need you to tell me honestly, right now." She said.

She looked at Emile, who was smiling. He knew her well, and he had been listening. He knew what she was going to say.

"Would you like to be my Submissive, alongside Emile?" She asked him, looking the blonde in the eyes.

Alec frowned. This was all so overwhelming.

He wasn't sure he wanted to be a part of this, but he supposed he had no choice for right now. This world sounded dangerous if you were without a Dominant, and it wasn't as if he had anywhere else to go. 

So, he took a deep breath and said.

"Yes…I'd appreciate that.." he trailed off, not knowing her name. 

"My name is Masae. You will adress me as 'Miss' in public, as a sign of submission and respect. You may call Emile his first name, as you both are submissives" she said.

"Of course. Thank you, Miss." He said, frowning slightly. 

She smiled and nodded, satisfied.

"You may call me Masae in private " she said, and he nodded. 

He was shocked and nervous, but had a more pressing issue. He was hungry. He was always hungry when he woke up, and this was no different. 

Masae smiled at his stomachs growl, and Emile laughed.

"Well. You are a very slim one, aren't you? " she said " I don't think you're anorexic, but you're certainly small for your height. We'll have to book you a doctors appointment" she hummed

"Emile, can you make him something gentle for now, please?" She asked the collared sub, who smiled.

"Yeah! Sure!" He smiled, enthusiastic as ever.

She smiled and gestured for Alec to sit down. This was that start of something big. She could feel it.

Now, she had to keep a watchful eye on Alec. 

But, said sub was also keeping a watchful eye on herself and Emile. Neither party trusted the other fully quite yet. Perhaps that would change soon.

But, for now, things were just starting, and it always took a little while for things to get into the groove.

As usually the way these things go, patience is key. 

Emile made a quick cheese on toast combo for the three, to ride them over until dinner time.  
The meal was eaten in relative silence, and Emile seemed to be the happiest there. Masae was watching Alec carefully, who seemed to be focusing rather intensely on his plate.  
  
At the end, Emile stood up. He smiled at the empty plates and walked them over to the sink before placing them in, and washing them.

  
Masae watched Alec with a small smile.  


"You really are very pretty" she smiled, and Alec blushed.

  
"Thank you" he blushed, absentmindedly scratching his neck.  


That earned a frown from Masae. He needed his training collar. She didn't like her subs walking about with no collar, training or otherwise. It was as though they had no Dom. 

Alec would look so pretty, kneeling alongside Emile, staring up at her with grace and adoration.

She loved doting on Emile, and both had grieved when the system had mentioned that the final part of their trio was unable to be found. That was the equivalent of them being dead.  
But that was years ago. Now, here was the missing piece sitting in front of her.  
  
"Come, please" she said, and stood up. Emile was done the dishes by this point, and came along too.  
  
When the trio arrived in the living room, Emile kneeled on the ground as Masae sat on the couch. Alec moved to sit beside Masae, but Emile gently hummed.  
  
"Alec? We don't sit next to Masae, unless we're cuddling. She's a dominant. She invites us to sit next to her, we don't invite ourselves. " he said gently, patting the ground next to himself.  
  
Masae beamed at how sweet Emile was with the other Sub. Some submissives could be very selfish, and refuse to share their Dominants. Emile, however, had felt the pang of pain from lacking their third mate. He was far too pleased and relieved to have that missing piece slotted in to place.

  
Alec raised an eyebrow at the ground and then at Masae.  
  
She ensured to make eye contact with him.  
  
"Yes? Is something wrong, Alec?" She asked, voice calm.  


"…No. Nothing" he said and slipped, rather clumsily, onto his knee.

  
Hmm. Masae frowned. She'd have to ask Emile to teach him to kneel correctly.  


"Can I get a colour, please?" She asked, to ensure Alec was alright with this.

  
"Green." Emile smiled, calm and relaxed.  
  
"Purple?" Alec guessed, eye brow raised again.  
  
Masae was shocked for a second, as Purple wasn't a colour she was familiar with, so she didn't know how to deal with it, when she remembered Alec wasn't familiar with the colour system, according to him.  
  
"Alec, when I ask for a colour, it's like asking for how an event or circumstance makes you feel. Green means that you are ok and comfortable with how things are. Yellow means you're alright now, but you're telling me I need to be aware it could become different soon, or I need to slow down. Red means no. Red means I will stop any thing I am doing and comfort you instantly. You will never be punished for using your red to get out of a situation you aren't comfortable with." She explained.  
  
"Oh. I see. RED" Alec screamed, suddenly and both Emile and Masae flinched.  
  
Masae, panicked moved away from Alec.  
  
"What? What am I doing? " she asked  
  
He laughed.  


"Nothing. But it’s hilarious how panicked you got" he laughed.

  
Masae frowned.  
  
"Alec. No. That is not ok. Your colours aren't toys. If you use them irresponsibly, I can't keep you safe. " she scolded, and Alec frowned.  
  
This genuinely seemed to upset them? Emile didn't say anything, but was frowning.  
  
"Yes. I'm...sorry, Masae and Emile" he said.  
  
Masae nodded, satisfied, and Emile's face settles back into it's content neutrality.  
  
"Good. Alec, it's important that you use colours properly because they're the only way Dominants and other Submissives can tell that you are ok, and consent, to the activity." She said.  


"Now, rules. As Emile said, you both kneel unless invited to sit next to a Dominant, or another Dom's sub. Another rule is that I don't like my subs watching porn or masturbating. Dominants like to be the cause of their subs orgasm. Call it an ego thing. " she smiled at him, as he blushed furiously at how easily she talked about sex.

  
"This rule also exists for safety reasons. I need to be present and aware for any sexual activity you undertake, so I can ensure you're both safe and healthy during it. Emile knows the dangers of breaking my rules, hmm?" She said, a gentle smile sent at the other Sub, who blushed and smiled shyly back.  


"I expect you to be, if you're out without me, back home by no later than 10. If something comes up, call or text me. If you can't call me, find someone who can, or just come straight home. It can be dangerous outside at night, and I'd rather have you both where I can see you, or with another responsible Dom." she said.  
  
"Thirdly, never take off your collar for no reason. If it's uncomfortably tight or loose, ask me to loosen or tighten it. But taking off your collar against my wishes in public is an incredibly rebellious act, and something I won't take lightly. " she warned.  
  
"There are more rules, of course, but we'll discuss them when you’re settled. The punishments for breaking the rule are ones you would expect, spanking, staying in a separate bed without myself and Emile, so no sexual activity, being brought outside in only a collar, excreta. But, if a punishment ever truly makes you uncomfortable, or you have a genuine reason to need it to stop, you always have your colours. "  
  
Alex's chest had tightened more and more through this conversation. Spanking? Going out basically buck naked? He had no intentions of engaging in sexual activities with either of them, at least not yet. That punishment would probably be the least of his problems.  
  
Masae noticed the Sub swallowing silently; saw his tongue dart out to lick his lips. God, he and Emile were the two most beautiful Subs in the world.  
  
Emile was slightly healthier looking than Alec, who looked too pale and slim for Masae's liking. Emile wasn't fat or really tanned by any sense, but he was what he was comfortable with, and had a healthy diet.Alec had a diet she wasn't familiar with, which made her nervous. He needed to be properly fed and cared for. If he was telling the truth, who knew what kind of life he had been living before they found him?

She gently took his hand in hers and pressed a kiss to it.

"I know this can be stressful, and difficult to wrap your head around, but Emile and I will be here, every step of the way, and no matter how many rules you break, or how many times I have to punish you, I will never stop loving you, both of you, with all my heart and soul." she said, gently.

The sub blushed, and looked down. She let go of his hand and looked to Emile.

There were photos of Masae and Emile all around the house, some with friends, some with just the two of them.

Masae's favourite was the one of Emile's collaring/their wedding. Emile had looked so elegant in his crisp white suit. She wore a black dress, as proper for a Domme on her wedding day. It was a sign of how they were yin and yang. Sub and Dom. Sub's wore white, and Doms wore black.

She couldn't wait for Alec to receive his proper collar. He would look adorable, beaming up at her with love in his eyes as he kneeled and she slipped the collar around his neck.

She pulled herself out of the day dream and stood.

"Well. You should go and get yourself cleaned up, and ready for the evening. We can go shopping tomorrow, and I think we have some spare PJ's in your size. The bathrooms up the stairs, first door on your left. The soaps and shampoos for subs skin and hair are on the bottom shelf" she said.

She motioned for Emile to follow her, they had a lot to discuss. He obliged, as the other Sub nodded and went upstairs.

They only started speaking once they were sure Alec couldn't hear them.

"Do you believe him?" She asked, deciding not to beat around the bush, and to just slice right through the silence and ask.

"I do. He seems genuinely surprised and anxious about every new detail he learns. I think we should give him the benefit of the doubt." Emile said, voice gentle and soft- as he always was with those he cared about.

"I'm not sure. Some Subs work for gangs that break subs, Emile. What if he's a drone for them?" She asked, frowning.

"Masae, he's just like I was at the start- afraid and nervous and lonely. He'll grow to love us, like I grew to love you and you grew to love me." he smiled.

"Emile. The subs those people have aren't like you. They're crafty and sly and-"

He cut her off, a small amount of frustration dancing in his eyes. "Oh, and I suppose usually, all Sub's are idiots with no tact, aren't we?" He said, frowning.

She sighed and rubbed her temples.

"You know that's not what I meant. I just- I can't think how anyone would function at all without knowing anything about even the most basic facts of life. Submissives and Dominants have existed since the dawn of time, Emile. How in God's name could he even exist without this knowledge?" She asked.

"I don't know, Masae. But what I do know is that the right thing to do, especially now he's my fellow sub and you're his Domme, is to treat him with the same care, love and respect that we treat anyone else with. If he turns out to be bad, fine, I'll hold my hands up and I'll admit it. But we have to give him a chance, and even if he is bad, maybe he can change. But that's neither here nor there right now." Emile said.  


There was no frustration in him now, he knew Masae well enough to know she'd agree to give Alec a chance, at the very least.  
  
"Ok. Fine. For now, I'll keep an eye on him and treat him as any other Sub. But if I get even a sniff of him doing something bad, I'll have him arrested before you can say ' Crap, I was wrong'" she said.

  
Emile smiled and kissed her. When they broke apart, he spoke again.  
  
"Thank you. I know you won't regret this" he said happily.  
  
Masae sighed. She hoped she wouldn't regret it.  
  
Alec, meanwhile, was showering. He had pulled off his blue sweater, and black jeans and was letting the hot water relax his tense muscles. The house was large, and comfortable. It was far from a mansion, but it was larger than his tiny, cramped apartment by boat loads.  


He took the soap, with a picture of a lavender flower on it, and he squeezed some into his hand. He gently massaged it into his body and sighed. It felt great.  
  
This day had been so crazy. He had woken up, at around 6pm, according to Masae and Emile's clock, in a completely new place he didn't recognize, in a world where things were incredibly different than what he knew.  
  
He looked on the shelves on the other side of the room, and saw a bright flash of blue out of his peripheral vision, dragging it back. He looked again, and was shocked. His eyes, which had been blue the day before, were now almost neon blue. They were much brighter than they had been. As he looked at them in shock and disbelief, they slowly changed to a purple colour. His new eyes widened and he held in a shriek.

  
He needed to calm down. He took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes. Ok. Ok. He could just finish up in the shower, and ask Masae or Emile about it. When he opened his eyes, calmer than he had been, his eyes had changed back to the vibrant blue colour.  


His eyes seemed to change either at random times, or when he felt intense emotions. Purple seemed to mean shock.  
  
Noted.  
He washed his blonde hair. Alec usually took less time in the shower, but the warm water had felt so good he closed his eyes and let it wash away the stress and anxiety he had absorbed throughout the day.  
  
When he had dried off, he picked up the PJ's he found just outside the door- presumably left there by Emile- he quickly dressed.

  
The PJ's were a bit long on him, but they fit fairly well.  
  
He sighed and went downstairs. Masae was on the couch, looking at an iPad, whilst Emile was writing something in a note book, and looking at a page of text Alec couldn't read from the door way.  
  
Masae noticed him first and smiled.  


"Oh, hey. You look great!” Her smile reached her eyes as she took in how the color of the pajama top complemented his hair and complection.  
  
"You do!" Emile chirped.  
  
"I'm glad those PJ's fit you. Of course, if you would prefer to go nude, I have no problem with it. As long as you respect Masae's requests and rules, and your self and others colours, we have no issue with any thing you do" Emile said, without a hint of humor or sarcasm. He was being entirely serious.

  
Alec blushed.  
  
"I'd prefer to be clothed, thank you." He said, and Emile nodded.  
  
"So, in the shower, I noticed that my eyes are…are different. " he said " Brighter."  
  
Masae nodded.  


"Submissives have eyes that show emotions. They need to be vibrant. Biologists believe the adaption came to be to allow a Submissive to communicate how they feel whilst gagged, or otherwise engaged, and unable to communicate verbally. " she explained.

  
"Oh. Ok. That makes sense" he said, though it was more to appease them.  
  
"Well. It's usually time for our scene right about now, but as you're settling in, I don't feel it would be fair for us to do that tonight. Sorry, Emile." Masae said, gently.  
  
Emile smiled and shook his head.  
  
"I understand. I'm glad to just lie with you both, and bond for tonight. " he said, smiling.  
  
Alec raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Both? Together?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, Alec, together. We're all in a relationship. Usually, we will all sleep in the same bed. Does that make you unhappy?" She asked him, eyebrow raised.  


"No. I'm just a little surprised." he replied, and she nodded.

  
"That's alright then. Now, go ahead and sit down. We were just about to put on a film" she smiled and patted the couch next to her, on the side Emile wasn't sitting on.  
  
Alec took a deep breath and sat beside her.  
  
This should be interesting.  
  
2 and a half hours later, the film was over. It was about a boy who lived in a forest finding a magical rock that grants wishes, and going on a journey to solve the problems it creates when he uses it.  
  
It was now 9:48, and Alec was tired, as was Emile and Masae. It had been a long day. Masae turned off the tv and yawned.  


"Bed time, I think." she smiled and stood up, Emile following suit.  
  
"Come on, Alec." He smiled gently and Alec followed them. The bed was big enough for all three to be comfortable, and Masae and Emile had changed while Alec was in the shower. They pecked each other’s lips and slipped under the blankets.

  
Alec hesitated but also lay under the covers, finding if surprisingly comfortable.  
  
"Goodnight, you two" Masae said.  
  
"Night," Emile hummed.  


"Goodnight" Alec answered. Soon the two others had drifted to sleep, leaving him the only one awake.

  
He was tired, but couldn't stop thinking about this new world. Why was it so different? How had he lost almost an entire day and ended up passed out in some alternate universes street? How was he going to get home?  
  
What did his family think? Did they have any clues as to where he had gone? Had they even noticed yet?  


All these thoughts spiraled in the newly dubbed subs head, and he found himself feeling more and more tired by the second. He looked over, at Masae and Emiles peaceful faces.  
  
He was torn on them. On one hand, they were strangers who he was now sharing a bed with. He would be on edge, for a little while. On the other, they had taken him in and offered to act as his partners in this strange new world. They had treated him with gentle kindness and mostly trust, so far, so he supposed he owed them some trust and appreciation.

  
He sighed. He was tired of thinking for today. He just wanted to close his eyes and let today be over. It was already 10:02 PM, according to the digital alarm clock on the bedside table next to him, and he was exhausted.  


So, letting his consciousness swim deep into the depths of sleep, underneath his ocean of thoughts and worries, Alec's world faded away.


End file.
